Píldoras de amor
by Kmashi
Summary: Gon empieza a comportarse de una forma muy extraña cuando está cerca de Killua. ¿Qué le pasará? - One-Shot.


¡Hi, Hi! Traje esta historia que se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo 66… Espero les guste.

 **Aclaratoria:** La historia transcurre en el arco de Greed Island, justo después de que Killua regresa de hacer el examen de cazador.

 **Disclaimer:** **Hunter x Hunter** es propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **Advertencia** : Puede tener contenido **Shonen-ai.**

* * *

 **Píldoras de amor.**

—Killua…

Escuché su dulce voz que me llamaba con suavidad haciendo que todo mi ser se agitara de emoción al sentir que me necesitaba. Por fin, yo; Killua Zoldyck podría serle útil.

Que agradable, percibo como sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo tratando de algún modo abrigarme del frío nocturno y lo estaba logrando pues un apacible calor me envolvía.

" _Que sentimiento más placentero es el estar a tu lado Gon"._

Yo sabía que era un sueño, debía serlo; porqué algo como esto nunca ocurriría en la realidad. Pero eso no me importaba, cada noche era igual que esta, cada noche soñaba con Gon y como él me demostraba día tras día que me necesitaba. Solo con eso soy feliz: con estar a su lado y ver su sonriente rostro.

Aunque lo único malo de estos sueños era cuando yo despertaba, sí; tenía que decir adiós y volver a la realidad.

" _Ya pronto amanecerá Gon, debemos despedirnos"._

—Killua…—, volvió a insistir.

¿Eh? ¿Son ideas mías o pareciera qué estuviera llamándome con más fuerzas? Esto se escucha demasiado real.

Por puro instinto abrí los ojos y literalmente sentí como el corazón se me salía por la garganta. No era un sueño, Gon estaba encima de mí respirando con dificultad, con su boca entre abierta y acercándose lentamente. Su mirada no era la de costumbre, parecía perdida; mirando algo fijamente como si no le importara otra cosa que eso que le está robando su atención. Espera… ¿Son mis labios los qué ve? ¿Y qué es ese sonrojo en sus mejillas?

—¿G-Gon?—, tartamudeé torpemente intentando no dar un grito en ese mismo instante, me estaba asustando su extraña conducta, pero pareciese que no escuchó lo que dije pues no hizo ninguna señal.

—Killua…—, continuó diciendo mientras arrimaba su cuerpo más y bajaba hasta mi cuello olfateándolo, esta actitud no me pareció tan extraña proviniendo de Gon ya que más de una vez me demostró sus aptitudes salvajes, como tratar de encontrar cosas por su olor, lo raro es que porque me lo hacía y más en esta situación tan comprometedora. —Killua hueles rico…

Me sonrojé como nunca.

Esas palabras no fueron lo peor para mis nervios, sino que acto seguido depositó sus labios sobre los míos para besarme.

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Yo seguía dormido? Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando. El pulso se me aceleró a tal grado que ya no podía calmar mi respiración. Por un instante me deje llevar por el momento y le correspondí, porque aunque yo no quisiese aceptarlo deseaba que esto pasara de alguna forma; pero, enseguida recordé donde estábamos y con quién, por lo que recobre la compostura. —¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios crees qué haces?— Grité, empujándolo con fuerza.

Él rodó por el suelo arenoso y se topó con una roca de gran tamaño que por el fuerte impulso que le di terminó por romperse. Se quejó por el dolor y solo se sobó la cabeza como si nada le hubiera pasado. —Mou… Que malo eres, no tenías que haber hecho eso, Killua.

Le señalé exaltado y era sumamente obvio que no se me hacia fácil ocultar el bochorno que sentía. —¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre?! ¡¿Qué intentabas hac-?!—, no pude culminar mi frase porque todo se comenzó oscurecer. "¡Déjenme dormir!", fue lo último que escuché cuando sentí una fuerte patada de la vieja bruja que me dejó inconsciente al instante.

Al despertar y aun somnoliento pude sentir cómo era cargado por Gon en su espalda y corríamos a toda velocidad juntos con Biske hacia algún lugar.

—¿D-Dónde estamos?...—, murmuré cerrando los parpados intentando no quedarme dormido de nuevo.

—¡Buenos días Killua! ¿Dormiste bien?—, dijo Gon alegremente, su voz me sacudió; haciendo que abriera los ojos enseguida.

Ahí todo vino a mi mente de un solo golpe y las imágenes de lo ocurrido pasaron frente a mis ojos como una película rebobinada a toda velocidad, cuando se detuvieron; un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo comprender todo. Abochornado pataleé para que me liberara de su agarre, lo último que quería en este momento era estar cerca suyo, no aguantaría la presión, no de nuevo.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces cargándome?— Ante mi berrinche, me bajó y no dudé en colocarme a unos cuantos pasos de él. Biske enseguida se dio cuenta de esa reacción pero no dijo nada, fue un alivio.

—Teníamos que seguir recolectando las demás cartas y tú no despertabas, así que Biske dijo que te cargara y siguiéramos.

—No podíamos esperar hasta que el niño decidiera despertar—, refunfuñó con ironía. Definitivamente esta vieja no tiene ni el más mínimo gramo de decencia, si fue por su culpa que quedé inconsciente.

—¿Te siente bien? Me preocupe al ver que no despertabas—, dijo Gon con sus ojitos triste, casi a punto de llorar y tapándose la boca con vergüenza.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Él nunca se comportaría de esa forma.

—Eh… Yo… Bueno… ¡Estoy bien!— Si, lo sé, titubeé pero no era menos al ver ese rostro tan angelical y hacía por primera vez desde que lo conozco. ¿Acaso así se comportaba cuando se preocupaba? Si el comenzará hacer esos gestos a diario literalmente moriría, mi corazón no soportaría que no pudiese comerlo a besos ante tanta ternura. Respiré profundo o si no me daría un ataque.

Cada segundo que pasaba me parecía más extraña su actitud.

—¿En serio? ¡Yupppiii!— Dio unos pequeños brincos y sonrió como siempre.

Quedé desconcertado.

Luego de eso me mantuve un poco alejado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Masadora, por suerte él no se apartó de Biske ni un momento y más cuando esa mujer hablaba sin parar acerca del Nen, yo debía también estar prestando atención, pero ahora solo pensaba en una cosa: _Gon._

Al mediodía tomamos la decisión de separarnos, solo faltaban algunas cartas y necesitábamos información acerca de dónde encontrarlas. Suspiré aliviado, por fin estaba lejos de Gon por unas horas, tiempo suficiente para pensar un poco y relajarme. Mientras caminaba por el bosque vinieron a mi cabeza unas cuantas posibilidades pero ninguna me convencía del todo. Cansado; me recosté bajo la sombra de un árbol para despejar mis pensamientos y en solo unos minutos una luz llegó a mí.

—Sí, esto debió ocurrir porque Gon estaba entre dormido…— Reí victorioso por hallar una solución creíble a todo este asunto. —¡Si que fui tonto! ¡Eso debió ser!—, seguía riendo, pero enseguida me di cuenta de algo. —Gon… ¿Gon estaba soñando que me besaba? ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No puede ser!— Golpeé la grama y cerré los ojos disgustado por toda esa confusión. —¡Maldición! ¡Gon no puede estar enamorado de mí!— Ya estaba agotado de todo esto.

El aire soplaba de forma sutil y acariciaba mi piel agradablemente, a veces me costaba mucho creer que estaba en un juego, todo parecía tan real, se percibía una tranquilidad increíble que hasta por unos instante olvidé la misión y la angustia de hace un momento, solo me quedé allí oyendo el silbar leve del viento y el mecer de las hojas.

—Killua…

" _¿De nuevo estoy soñando?"_

—Killua…

Ahí estaba él frente a mí con su rostro triste suplicándome que no lo abandonara.

" _Gon… ¿Por qué lloras? No llores por favor… Yo estoy aquí…"_ Estiré mis brazos y lo arropé con ellos. Quería protegerlo de todo mal, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimase, y quién lo hiciera pagaría con su vida, nadie era digno de sacar una lágrima de su cándido rostro. _"Déjame curarte esa tristeza…"_ Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y los besé con ternura.

Esto es lo que más disfruto de los sueños, puedo cuidar a mi Gon como yo quiera. Siempre lo beso por horas y horas sin parar, gracias a Dios no necesitas respirar en los sueños, el tiempo pasa diferente aquí y por eso puedo pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—¡Hmmm!

" _¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Gon?"._ Sentí un ligero golpe por el brazo.

Desperté asustado.

Gon estaba encima de mí. Nos estábamos besándonos y yo lo sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello. Impresionado por eso no me moví ni un centímetro, pero él me daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo mientras gimoteaba en mi boca.

" _¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"._ Lo solté, pues era obvio que yo lo había atacado sin su consentimiento. Me incorporé sentándome en el suelo y me alejé un poco para esperar su reacción. Pude observar que respiraba con dificultad y tosía un poco debido a la falta de aire.

—¡L-Lo siento!—, dije enseguida para que no cayera todo esto en un mal entendido. Aunque en realidad fue muy agradable y en el fondo, ¡no lo sentía para nada! Por mi estaría todo el día besándolo.

Además… ¿Qué hacía él aquí si debía estar reuniendo información en el otro pueblo?

Gon estaba sentado en el suelo aturdido, tenía un hombro descubierto tal vez por el ajetreo de hace unos segundos. Al verme a los ojos, volteó la cara sonrojado y se tocó los labios sensualmente ¿Eh? ¿Sensualmente? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tragué grueso al ver esa imagen delante de mí, se veía muy provocativo. —¡Yo realmente lo siento Gon!—, dije más fuerte para que me escuchara.

—Killua… Está bien…—, susurró calmadamente.

—¿Eh?

—Aun no he aprendido a respirar mientras nos besamos.

—¿Qué?

—¡No importa! Practiquemos para ver si pudo aguantar tanto como tu—. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a gatear hasta donde yo me encontraba.

En ese instante me sentí muy vulnerable, las piernas no me reaccionaban y una presión en el pecho se hizo presente haciendo que todo se volviera más intenso por cada milímetro que él se acercaba. Nervioso por no saber cuál sería mi reacción si yo me dejará llevar por el momento, le grité tratando de llamar su atención. —¡E-Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Fue inútil, sus ojos oscuros e intensos me embelesaban, sentía pánico y a la vez emoción. Avergonzado, balbuceé mientras me arrimaba hacia atrás para evitar que me alcanzara pero choque contra el tronco del árbol. —¿G-Gon?...

—Me gusta que digas mi nombre… ¿Puedo decir el tuyo también?—, dijo con un tono seductor mientras se acomodaba en mi entrepierna.

A estas alturas yo sentía que me iba a desmayar. Solo podía ver sus labios que se acercaban hasta mi rostro y que se entreabrían para decir mi nombre con suavidad "Ki-llu-a…". Antes de que el corazón se me paralizara por completo recordé que yo era un ex asesino y que escabullirme fue uno de mis principales entrenamientos. Salté para salir de su emboscada cayendo a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

—¡Gon! ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas así?—, definitivamente este no era Gon, él no se comportaría nunca así. ¿Estaría controlado por algún enemigo? Eso podría ser una opción.

—¡Ehhhhh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No quieres besarme?—, dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Eh… Bueno…—, esa pregunta me sorprendió, y más porque yo sí quería hacerlo, pero debía averiguar qué era lo que pasaba primero.

—No importa, sé que eres tímido, así que yo iré detrás de ti—, no sé que le habrá pasado en ese momento por su pequeña cabeza hueca, pero activó su Nen y colocó esos ojos lleno de emoción que dicen que conseguirá lo que quiere. —¡Allá voy Killua! ¡Prepárate! — Comenzó a perseguirme con ferocidad y demostrando todas sus habilidades.

Tenía miedo. Corrí, sí; corrí y como nunca antes. Gon parecía más motivado que de costumbre, tanto que nuestras velocidades casi se podían igualar. Me escondí detrás de un árbol pero para mi desgracia él tenía sus sentidos muy desarrollados.

—¡Te encontré!—, gritó; para luego reunir aura en su mano y destruir en un segundo mi escondite.

Seguí corriendo por todo el bosque pero él derribaba todo a su paso. Al parecer esto le estaba divirtiendo porque lo escuchaba reír detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?—, le pregunté intrigado mientras corría al no saber cuál era el objetivo por el qué había venido.

—Quería estar a solas contigo Killua. ¡Con Biske vigilándonos no podríamos hacer nada!

—¿Qué?— ¿Qué diablos estaría pensando hacer Gon conmigo? ¿Matarme acaso? Porque esta situación no era para nada romántica, aunque tratándose de él seguramente lo podría ver como un juego. Aun no lograba entender lo que sucedía, pero debía hacer algo para detenerlo. —¡Gon para por favor! ¡Los otros jugadores se darán cuenta de donde estamos!

—No me importa, solo quiero estar con Killua.

—¡Qué demonios dices! ¡Te has vuelto loco!— Al ver qué mis palabras no tenían ningún efecto en él, seguí corriendo hasta que me tope con un acantilado.

—¡Te atrapé!—, dijo victorioso al ver que me tenía en sus garras.

Acorralado, pensé en alguna salida de este embrollo pero cuando a Gon se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, así que la única solución era usar la fuerza bruta. _"Gon es fuerte, pero yo tengo más experiencia y agilidad"._ —¡Te haré volver en razón!—, grité abalanzándome sobre él, pero para mi sorpresa, él no opuso resistencia alguna, sino todo lo contrario abrió sus brazos para recibirme. Por el impulso de mí ataque caímos al suelo, él debajo de mí.

—Killua…—, colocó de nuevo esa mirada llena de ilusión y estiró sus brazos para abrazarme por el cuello. —¡Killua yo te amo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Killua yo te amo!

Mis oídos no podían estar escuchando esto. ¿Gon me amaba? ¿Era por eso qué se comportaba así? Yo estaba tan feliz qu-…

—¡Killua bésame!

—Pero…

—¡Killua cásate conmigo!

—¡Gon! ¡Esto es muy apresurado! Primero tenemos que conocernos y…-

—¡Killua, quiero tener a tus hijos!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Quiero que envejezcamos juntos!

—Per-

—¡Que nuestras tumbas estén juntas!—; finalizó, acercándose para tratar de besarme. —Killua quiero todo de ti…

Yo estaba tan sombrado que no podía decir ni hacer nada, pero antes de que él pudiera cumplir su cometido un golpe me hizo rodar por el suelo separándome de su lado.

—¡Mocoso! ¡No te aproveches de la situación!—, me regañó Biske como si yo supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gon se levantó sentándose sobre la grama, igualmente confundido como yo.

—¡Hablo de esto!— Biske se acercó hasta Gon y sacó de su bolsillo un frasco transparente, uno que yo conocía muy bien. El cual contenía unas píldoras de color amarillo. —¿Por qué crees que Gon está actuando así?

—¡Ehhh! Biske, dame mis caramelos—, se quejó Gon.

Asombrado se los arrebaté de la mano a la anciana y lo miré a él enojado. —¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Estaban entre unos arbustos, cuando nos fuimos a bañar el otro día. ¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Me gustan mucho!

Volteé dándoles la espalda para analizar la situación. " _Después de todo lo que pasé besando cada una de estas píldoras, con el propósito de dárselas a Gon y no pude nunca hacerlo, y ahora por casualidades de la vida él solo se las quiere tomar."_ Reí para adentro, muy feliz al saber por fin el porqué de todo este asunto, mi rostro se iluminó y el corazón me saltaba de emoción. Lo que tanto había deseado.

Gon se había tomado una _píldora de amor_.

—¡Claro Gon! Toma tus caramelos… Come cuantos quieras, pero yo que tu dejaría algunos para después—, dije con entusiasmo, ilusionado de imaginar el poder tener a Gon para mí aunque solo fuese por un tiempo.

—¡Como si te dejara hacerlo, mocoso pervertido!— Me golpeó Biske de nuevo, está mujer sí que me hacia enojar. —Ya me había percatado que faltaba una de las copias de la carta _Poción de amor de la bruja_ , su efecto es que si alguien besa una de la píldoras y se la da a otra persona, esta se enamorará perdidamente del quién la haya besado por una semana… Lo que nunca hubiera pensado es que usarías un truco tan sucio para engañar a Gon.

—No… yo no…— Comencé a sudar frío. Biske estaba enojada y cuando eso pasaba siempre salía yo lastimado.

—Lo peor de todo es que imagino que besaste todas las píldoras, para ver si algunas de ellas llegaba hasta él.

—B-Bueno, si lo hice… Pero nunca pude dárselas, de una u otra forma él siempre terminaba moviéndose cuando le lanzaba las píldoras, por eso me deshice de la idea y lancé el frasco a un arbusto. Nunca pensé que él iría a encontrarlas…

—He escuchado suficiente…— Ella encendió su aura para posiblemente dejarme inconsciente de nuevo, pero en ese instante Gon se abalanzó encima de mí.

—Killua, no seas malo, comamos los caramelos y después vayamos juntos a casarnos en la ciudad de AiAi—. Alzó sus brazos para alcanzar el frasco. Yo se lo impedí y comenzamos a forcejear en el aire.

Biske no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y se lanzó a tomar el frasco, lo hizo con tal fuerza que el vidrio terminó por estallarse haciendo volar en el aire todas las píldoras.

Caímos al suelo quejándonos por el dolor.

Me incorporé con dificultad pues ambos habían aterrizado encima de mí. Al levantar la mirada Gon me observaba de nuevo con esos ojitos brillantes y sosteniendo las manos cerca de su pecho, muy preocupado; tal vez por saber cómo me encontraba, casi quise tomarlo en brazos y raptarlo a escondidas, pero yo sabía que no debía dejarme llevar; con la vieja cerca, cualquier movimiento indecente lo pagaría con mucho dolor, pero a lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, noté como me miraba con los mismo ojos de Gon.

—Killua… ¿Estás bien?—, me dijo ella con dulzura.

—Killua… ¿Estás bien?—, me dijo Gon con igual cariño.

Ambos se miraron.

Supe que los dos se habían _comido una de las píldoras._

—Biske, no permitiré que te quedes con Killua—, gritó Gon enfurecido al ver a Biske igual de enamorada que él.

Ella rió tapándose la boca y colocó esa desagradable expresión tierna e infantil, como si alguien creyera que es así realmente. —Killua preferirá mil veces estar con una linda señorita que con un niño…—, dijo como una táctica para engañar a Gon, algo que no es muy difícil por su extremada inocencia.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—¡Claro!

Por un instante guardo silencio, hasta pensé que se había rendido ante ella, pero bruscamente se levantó y la miró con furia. —¡No me importa que seas una niña! ¡No perderé contra ti!

Los dos me miraron con convicción esperando que yo diese mi opinión. —Killua ¿a quién eliges?—, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El ambiente se volvió tenso hasta creí ver chispas saliendo de esos dos. Tragué grueso y me puse de pie mientras me alejaba lentamente. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

—Eh… yo… ¡Adiós!— _"¿En qué me he metido?"._ Salí corriendo para librarme de ellos pero me seguían con insistencia preguntándome qué es lo que me gustaba y a quién escogería. —¿Tendré que soportar esto por una semana?—, en ese momento me arrepentí de haber besado todas esas píldoras y el haber tratado de engañar a Gon.

—¡Killua espéranos!,— gritaron ambos mientras corrían.

Fue una semana espantosa en donde tuve a Biske colgada de mi cuello todo el día y a Gon jalándome por un brazo a todos lados. Fue un alivio cuando terminó el tiempo del efecto pues ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el papá de Gon al hacer una carta como esa? ¿Acaso era tímido con las mujeres o algo así?

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Cuéntenme que les pareció!_

 _Nos vemos en la próxima._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
